Love Makes Life Worth Living
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: Mick is after a rogue. Will he do the right thing and end the life of the woman that was turned or will he keep her for his own. This is MickOFC My first Moonlight fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Furyan Goddess  
**Title: **Love Makes Life Worth Living [ONG-1-?  
**Fandom: **AU/Moonlight **  
Disclaimer: **I do not own any thing that is Mick St. John, which is really too bad because he rocks my world, or anything from the Moonlight world, including Josef. OFC is mine and as are all other persons and or places.  
**Rating: **NC-17 for language, adult content and I'm sure, sex later on. This is a vampire fic.  
**Pairing:** Mick St. John/OFC  
**Summery:** Mick's tracking a rogue vamp and when he finds him, he just finished turning a woman. Mick has to decide to whether to kill her or keep her for himself and show her his world. The night.  
**Archive:** ahhh... probably not, but where would you archive it, really?  
**Authors Notes:** This is a first time for Mick and I hope I get him right. He's new to the scene but lots of ppl seem to like him here and he's sexy as hell. My Mick is going to be able to FIGHT! (Sorry Mick, you're sexy and all but you're a bit of a pussy)

This is NOT a Mick/Beth or Mick/Coraline fic. (**I hate Coraline**)

**Chapter 1- Finding the Rogue**

Mick St. John was running full out on the trail of a rogue vampire. Again. He was really becoming bored with the same thing, year after year. The oldest vampires had made law against turn another human. It was always messy. So a law was passed that no only the vampire responsible for turning the human be terminated, but also the victim. Preferably before they became a vamp.

Mick didn't know how they were replenishing the vampire population. Membership drives maybe? All he knew was that he would do whatever he could to to protect himself from the humans. He had no desire to become a lab rat. Strapped to a table with tubes and sharp things poking at him.

The fledgling stage made you feel like you were invincible. The older and stronger the sire, the stronger the newly turned vampire would be. Mick had been turned over fifty-eight years ago but a vampire that was hundreds of years old. He was a very powerful man.

When first turned, you realized you could fuck whoever you wanted with no worry of disease and you could drink from anyone you wanted. You felt you could kill anyone you wanted. Rogues and fledglings made it very hard for the civilized vampire to conceal their existence from humanity.

There were only two ways to kill a vamp. Fire and beheading. Sure a wooden stake could paralyze them and silver would burn and hurt like hell, but if you wanted them dead and gone, fire and off with the head was the only way to go.

Good thing Mick had his trusty sword. It was short, only about eighteen inches long and it's blade was thicker than average, about four inches in the middle. It had a slight curve to it and a nice hilt that had a good grip. Mick took out a lot of vamps with it over the years, and a few non-vamps, as it were.

Mick could smell the stench of the rogue in the air and knew he was close. Would he make it in time? He hoped but he wasn't so sure. He heard a woman scream and cursed as he increased his pace, putting on a blinding burst of speed, but knowing it was already too late.

Joshua pulled back from the woman's neck and hissed at Mick. His eyes were a cloudy blue and his fangs dripped with blood. Mick froze at the sight. No matter how many times he has seen it, the sight of someone feeding on a human, a woman for food and not sexual enjoyment, made him slightly ill.

Mick knew she was dead. He could smell the metallic scent of the blood and there was silence where her heartbeat should have been. Mick growled and took a step forward but Joshua laughed and quickly bit his own wrist and pressed it to the womans mouth.

"NO!" Mick cried as fangs exploded in his mouth and tackled Joshua, knocking him off the womans body.

Joshua dislodged Mick and jumped to his feet. He was strong and high from the fresh effusion of blood and felt he was invincible. Mick had another theory and planned on proving it.

"You want to play, Mick?" Joshua hissed as bloody spittle ran down his face. "I never could understand your distaste for eating humans. They're just cattle. We're stronger and faster. More evolved then they are. We should be the dominate race."

Mick snorted and shook his head. If he only had a dollar for each time he heard that line, he'd be, well, richer. "Oh shit, this speech again? You know how many times I've heard the same thing in my 58 years as a vampire? It's about time you assholes come up with a new rally speech," Mick sneered back at him.

He only had one thing on his mind, kill the rogue and then burn the body of the woman so she didn't come back and he had to do it fast. It didn't take a lot of blood to convert a human and the conversion was over just as quickly. The older the vampire, the quicker it was, and Joshua was older than Mick. Well past his time, in Mick's opinion.

Joshua dove at him low and they both rolled to the ground with a grunt. Joshua got in a few good jabs to Mick's ribs and they rolled away again. Mick stood, panting and planning his next course of action. Joshua was strong, perhaps even strong than Mick so he needed to be smart. One thing that Joshua wasn't. How he'd survived for over a hundred years, Mick wasn't sure, but his time was at an end. This would be the last woman he killed.

Mick waited, hands at his sides, loose and ready. Joshua took Mick's stance as fear, respect and surrender. Stupid mistake that he would pay for with his life.

Joshua lunged and Mick reached around his back, pulled out his sword and swung it hard. There was a small singing as the blade connected with it's target and then a wet thump as Joshua's head fell and rolled to the side of the alley.

Mick curled his lip up at the mess. Vampires bleed, a lot. More than humans it would seem. Of course, lately the only dead humans he'd seen had been drained by a vampire so their deaths were a bit more tidy. Still, he needed to get rid of the bodies and evidence quickly.

Mick called Josef to dispatch a clean up crew.

Josef was Mick's oldest friend. They'd know each other since shortly after Mick had been turned and became fast friends.

Josef as pompous, rich and stuffy. The complete opposite of Mick but somehow their friendship worked. Josef was a very well connected man and he was either loved or hated by his kind. Usually a little bit of both.

He also was a chick magnet and hated to be alone. He almost always had someone over. A willing woman, a new found vampire friend. A hacker he used for things that were better left not spoken about. And he organized the local vampire population and almost policed them. It seemed to Mick that Josef was somewhat of a governing body to L.A.'s undead populace.

Mick sighed and knew he should let the sweeper team to take care of the woman also but he had seen the way they handled those that were converted illegally. It was cold and brutal to say the least.

He stood over the woman and growled. She had been beautiful. Tall and curvy with black straight hair. He clenched his jaw as memories of his dead wife crashed over him. _Not Coraline, _he told himself firmly but he couldn't help it. He found himself reaching down and picking the woman up in his arms, cradling her to his chest. _Not Coraline, _he repeated just to make sure.

He knew it wasn't her, after all. She was dead. Killed by his own hand but that was a completely different story and one he didn't feel like rehashing at the moment or any other time in his eternal life.

She smelled good, he noticed that first off. Vampires had a heightened sense of smell. He sniffed deep and smiled slightly at the light strawberry scent of her skin and hair. He always loved strawberries as a human but was highly allergic to them but as a vampire, he could smell them with no ill effects. So, he took another deep breath and felt his body stir. He cursed and lengthened his strides.

He placed her gently in the seat of his car and arranged her body. If anyone saw them, they'd think she was sleeping and in a way she was. Sleeping the death sleep of humans only to wake a vampire.

He should kill her now and save her the misery of knowing what she'd become.

Again harsh memories flooded his brain.

He remembered the first time he opened his eyes and could see everything. How he'd almost gone insane with the constant influx of voices before he learned to tune them out properly. The realization that all you've know and everyone you've loved was going to die as you held on. Frozen in time. Unchanging.

Undead.


	2. Freshly Made

**2 Freshly Made**

Mick, against his better judgment, took her back to his place. He removed her clothes, bathed her and slipped her into his bed where he sat down and watched her for what seemed like hours, lost in thought.

He tried to figure out what had drawn him to her. Mick was never one to strictly follow rules but he knew when Josef heard about this one, he'd be getting a lecture for sure. He was going against ever vampire code they had.

And Josef would find out. Guaranteed. He probably already knew about it was just arranging his schedule to for a good ass reaming. Mick sighed and lowered his head to his hands. What had he done?

He should have killed her before the change took place. It was too late now.

He could smell it. The change. She was no longer human or dead. She was now vampire. The un-dead. He watched her draw in her first breath and heard her heart sputter and then began to beat.

It was a useless action but one that had helped keep their secret for so many years. They seemed human. They had heartbeats and had only a slightly cooler body temperature than a human. If one didn't know, didn't believe that vampire existed, you would never be able to tell.

The only time they needed to be cooler was when they slept or were exposed to extreme heat or sunlight.

Mick, while he had this fantastic bed, slept in a freezer. The bed was for show and for the occasional itch scratching that he seemed to be doing less and less of lately.

It hurt too much to get attached. When they left. When they died. It didn't matter how they went, what mattered was, they always went. He just didn't want to go through that again. Couldn't go through that again.

Love?

Could he love again? Was love worth the risk? After what his wife had done to him, he didn't think so. He'd never loved again after that. Not in the way a man should love a woman.

Sure, he loved Beth. As a daughter. A sister. They had kissed once and it felt wrong to him. He knew her too long. Watched her grow from a child into a beautiful woman. Something that Coraline almost denied her from doing.

Mick's phone rang and he glanced at the caller ID and sighed. Beth. What was he going to tell her? He knew she had a thing for him but he just couldn't look at her that way. He knew her since she was a child. Saved her life. He felt it was more hero-worship than anything.

Coraline intended Beth to be their child. She'd kidnapped her and planned on turning her into a vampire to make Mick happy. All it did was make him sick and finally force him to kill the woman he both loved and hated with a passion.

Beth saw him as invincible. A man of a strong moral code and honor. What would she think of this latest turn of events?

She'd tell him he was being stupid and risking his very life by bringing a strange, newly turned vampire into his house. And she'd be right.

Mick stood up and left the room to answer the phone.

"Hey," he said softly and rubbed his brow with his hand.

"_Did you get him?"_ Beth asked Mick. She knew he was a vampire. He had to tell her, though he never planned on it. Never planned on her leaning of his existence. He planned on being her silent sentinel. Keeping watch and keeping her safe from herself and others around her.

He gave in one night and spoke to her when there had been a killing on a college campus. It appeared a vampire had drained the victim and left her where she would be found.

They next case the worked together, he'd gotten shot and needed blood. Fast. He stumbled back to his place and sucked down a few pints before he passed out. He didn't get a change to clean up the mess before she came over, knowing he was hurt and found him on the floor with packs of blood around him.

She caught him drinking blood, his fangs distended and eyes baby blue instead of their normal gray-green. She didn't run like he had hoped but stood, scared but fascinated as she looked at him.

He had avoided her for a week before she finally caught him and he told her how he came to be. He left out how he met her. How he had kept tabs on her her entire life to make sure she was safe. That, he planned on taking to the grave if, God willing, he ever got the change to die in peace.

Too bad she was too good of a reporter and found out his secret stalking obsession of her.

"Yeah. I got the rogue." Mick confirmed. His voice was thick and he knew it. He tried to make it sound lighter but it didn't work. He could never lie to Beth. She always saw right through him.

"_That's great. Hey, are you ok? You sound weird?"_

"I'm just tired,"

"_Do vampires get tired? It's still early." _Beth mused over the line.

Mick chuckled, "Yeah we get tired. It's been a long night. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"_Ah, sure. I guess. You sure you're alright?" _

"Yeah, Beth, I'm fine. Good morning," he muttered and hung up the phone.

Mick paced his penthouse and wondered what his next move should be. Josef was bound to find out about this. There was no real way to hide it. The new vampire would need to be trained and taught and he'd need Josef for that. 

_Shit! _He really screwed himself this time. He was no better than Coraline He should have cut the woman's head off and ended her suffering before it began. But he didn't and it was another sin he'd have to carry with him for all eternity.

Minutes seemed to drag for hours as he waited for her to wake up and face her new life. One he could have spared her if he hadn't been so draw to her physical beauty.

He had no idea what kind of woman she'd been in her former life. She could have been just as bad as Joshua. He doubted it, but still, what the hell was she doing alone in a dark alley. Was she a whore?

The thought brought him up short.

No. Not that. She was too clean for that. Fresh faced almost. Mick chuckled at his absurdity. Looks were very deceiving. He knew that first hand. He'd just have to wait till she woke up and see what and who she was. If he had to kill her then, so be it. He would not release another monster into the world.


End file.
